Teenage Aesthetics
by capricious insanity
Summary: AU. The entire Naruto cast set in the modern world. Naruto and his friends are living the lives of the wealthy and elite. It’s high school, baby. Make it or break it. NaruShion. NejiShika. Several other pairings.


Summary: The entire Naruto cast set in the modern world. Naruto and his friends are living the lives of the wealthy and elite. It's high school, baby. Make it or break it. NaruShion. NejiShika. Several other pairings.

Naruto Uzumaki has it made, he's got the looks, the money, and the power- and so do all the students of the prestigious Konoha Gakuen, where a rich, beautiful heir or heiress is a dime a dozen. In this school, you have to work for what you want, and for the freshmen, it was the year that would either break or make them.

* * *

**Teenage Aesthetics**

**By: Cha-11-Erise**

**Prologue**

**&&&  
**

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

The thick white door of the principal's door creaked open, and a young boy's face peeked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

He asked with a bored expression with a hint of annoyance. It wasn't even officially the first day of school and he had already been called for. How troublesome. The principal looked up and motioned for him to come in. the young freshman obliged and stood in front of the woman's desk.

"Good morning, Nara-kun, or can I still call you Shikkun?"

The teen just shrugged his shoulders in reply, making the blonde woman in front of him chuckle.

"I'm just kidding you, _Shikamaru-kun. _I can't believe you're already in high school."

The woman in front of him was Tsunade, the principal of the prestigious Konoha Gakuen, and one of the world's renowned biochemist. Rumor has it that she was getting closer and closer to a Nobel Prize every year. She was also a friend of the Nara family, and had watched him grow up just as much as his parents had. She was already like family to him.

"That reminds me, why didn't you advance to the 12th grade? Skipping a year or two would've saved you a lot of time. You already have a slot in several universities. Yale already sent a letter."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, an annoyed I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look on his face. He opened his mouth to reply but Tsunade took the words from his mouth.

"It's too troublesome, right?"

He nodded, the corner of his lips lifting slightly to form a small smile. Tsunade shook her head, amused.

"You should have a more meaningful reason for avoiding University life, better yet, for _wanting _to stay in high school. High school's a bitch."

This comment made Shikamaru smile wryly, while the principal's turned into a mischievous one.

"But I'm glad you stayed, high school will definitely put some life into you."

The brunette have her a skeptical, but bored look, the smile almost turning into a smirk.

_Like hell it will._

"I'm just going to a fly on the wall, breeze by. I'm not going to have any 'drama'."

He pointedly stated, which only made the Tsunade's smile wider. The kid would always have his lazy quality, no matter what age.

"We'll see. Anyway, I called you here to check on the speech for the opening ceremony later. Can I see it? You've made the revisions I've asked for haven't you?"

His eyes widened, the smile vanished as his lips parted, mouthed inaudibly. Shit.

"I left it… at home."

He admitted stiffly. Silently reprimanding himself for being troublesome.

The buxom woman laughed heartily, just as someone knocked.

"Come in."

She said, her laughter dying down.

"It's alright Shikkun, you still have time."

The door opened, and a white, alabaster skinned student stepped inside, and patiently waited for their conversation to end. Tsunade composed herself and motioned for him to come forward. He handed her a neatly folded white paper.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sensei."

The longhaired boy greeted politely.

"The revisions you've asked for has been made, all it needs is your approval."

"Thank you, Neji-kun. Kimimaro-kun has already informed me that you will speech on his behalf."

Neji nodded. Shikamaru glanced down at his watch as Tsunade talked about something-the student council or something- with the pale boy. He waited a bit, finding the right time to cut in and excuse himself. He was almost out of the door when Tsunade raised a hand.

"Wait, Shikkun."

She now turned her attention to the tanned boy.

"How are you going to get the letter?"

"I'll walk. I didn't bring my car."

The blonde then looked at the student in front her. If the guy weren't wearing their uniform, Shikamaru would've completely mistaken him for a girl, a tall one, but a girl nonetheless.

"Are you doing anything, Neji-kun?"

"No."

The woman tilted her head a bit to Shikamaru's direction, her raised hand lowering as she pointed it at the freshman. This gesture made the pointed teen's brows furrow.

"Would you mind accompanying Shikkun to get the first years' speech from his house?"

Shikamaru looked disdainfully at his Aunt, and then took a quick glance at the other boy.

"It's okay. I can walk."

"I don't mind."

They both said in unison. The taller boy cast him a swift sideward look, and sort of glared, something that freaked the brown haired boy a bit.

_What the hell._

It was one of those I'm-better-than-you looks he knew well, and he, well, he didn't hate them, rather, he just didn't seem to get along with the type of people who gave them. He'd had a few unfortunate experiences with that kind in middle school, and ever since then, tried to avoid all possible contact with them.

"Don't argue, Shikkun. You guys probably know each other already, right?"

She said assumingly, shifting her eyes back and forth to look at the two teens. Neji remained silent, and glanced at Shikamaru.

"No."

Shikamaru answered. Tsunade looked surprised, a disbelieving crease between her eyebrows.

"Really? I assumed you did, your houses are next to each other."

The sole Nara heir blinked in surprise. Really? They were neighbors? He turned to look at Neji. He scanned his memory. Nope, there was none that involved a neighbor that resembled this arrogant one. He paused, and tried to remember their female neighbors. After a while he shook his head. He didn't go out as much as a boy his age normally would, he found, like many other things, too troublesome.

"Alright then. Introduce yourselves."

Neji offered a slender, flawless, white hand. The darker skinned stared at it. Seriously, as offending as it was, even this guy's hand was effeminate. He took the hand and shook it, and immediately took note that the hand had a firm grip but was as soft as a woman's.

"Nara Shikamaru, 1st year, Class A."

"Hyuga Neji, 2nd year, Class A."

The taller of the two stated in a deep, flowing voice, and immediately broke contact when the younger teen's grip loosened. Neji turned his arm over to look at his watch, Tsunade noticed this and checked the clock on her desk as well.

"You two better get going, I still have to check the speeches."

"yeah, see you later."

Shikamaru slightly bowed and headed out first.

"Good bye, Sensei."

Neji bowed, and followed after the bored looking boy. Outside, Neji quickly caught up with his kohai.

"North A."

The senpai said.

"What?"

"My car. It's parked in North A."

The brown haired boy shook his head.

"I'll walk."

"It's no trouble. I'm heading home anyway, I'm going to pass by your house so I might as well give you a ride."

The kohai turned to look at the older boy, a withering look of annoyance. If he walked, it would take him more than half an hour and that would tire him out, very troublesome.

Neji turned his head a bit, and their eyes met. A barely noticeable anxious clump formed in the pit of the Nara's stomach, something the boy dismissed as a grumble of hunger, before the young teen quickly shifted his eyes away.

"Fine. Thank you, Hyuga-senpai."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hurried footsteps echoed in an empty hallway, further deepening the crease on a new female student's forehead. She held a piece of paper in front of her and compared the digits inscribed on the number of the plates above each door.

"Augh. Where the hell is that damn auditorium?"

She grumbled loudly as she walked towards an intersection, she looked up and saw the word, _Auditorium _engraved in gold on a platinum white plate.

"_There_ it is."

If she had walked a little faster, or slower, she would have been safe from harm's way, but she didn't.

There was a loud shriek when a well-toned male body collided with her thin, fragile frame while she was standing in front of the auditorium's doors. The impact caused her to tumble harshly backwards, hitting her back hard against the swinging doors, causing them to open.

A loud thud on the school's floor produced whispers that resounded in the crowd of students, as they turned to look at the cause of the commotion. Several gasps came from the students in the back and middle, while the ones in front tried to see what was happening.

"Getting frisky so early in the morning, eh Naruto?"

A male voice yelled somewhere in the crowd near the two figures on the floor. This caused the platinum blonde haired female to immediately sit up, despite the pain throbbing on her back and legs, but something was preventing her from doing so. She raised her head and looked at the obstruction atop her. Pale violet eyes focused on the bright mop of spiky yellow hair resting on her chest, and the weight of its owner's body was immobilizing her legs. But something other than the body pinning her down sent a wave of panic through her. There was a _hand_, grabbing her left thigh,

Then the realization dawned on her. _Someone_ was lying on _top _of _her. _Presumably, from the weight and the… _feel_ of the person, she concluded that it was a male.

_Oh. Dear. God._

She screeched, her tiny hands pummeling the groaning figure on her repeatedly. Her hands may be small, but did her punches hurt. Naruto flinched at every blow and blocked some of them with his free arm, slowly pulling himself up. He felt something under his other hand and squeezed it impulsively. It was soft, and fleshy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF ME! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT, YOU PERVERT!"

The girl screamed with so much hate she could feel blood rushing to her head and the veins on her forehead were protruding. She pushed the person, and his hand away from her, while continuing to punch him.

"Ow! Ow! Stop-ow!"

Naruto tried to get up but the pelting fists weren't helping, and after a few moments, he felt a hand on the back of his collar pulling him up to his feet. The girl immediately stood once the male had been extracted, her eyes wide and glaring at him, MURDER clearly visible in them. The students had gathered around them and were looking at them with scandalized expressions on their faces.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL. You!"

She stated each word vehemently, making the blonde boy gulp. He took a step back and ran a shaky hand through his ruffled hair. He couldn't help it. It was a mannerism of his since he was a kid, he only did it whenever he was panicking or nervous.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for _that _to happen!"

He apologized in a raspy, high-pitched voice.

"What exactly happened?"

Someone with a smooth, male voice asked. Naruto looked to his side and saw the owner of the voice stepping forward, situating himself between him and the raging girl. The guy was taller than him and had short, smooth brown hair and wore glasses, and looked like one of those young masters in TV shows.

"I was running, I didn't want to be late or else my uncle's going to take away my car-when _she _suddenly popped out of nowhere! I couldn't stop in time, you know."

The glasses guy nodded, seemingly accepting his reason.

"Oh, _please_. I'm not talking about that."

The girl said exasperatedly through gritted perfect teeth, and the brown haired student looked at her questioningly.

"HE-"

She began in a loud, angry voice, an accusing finger pointed at him, but her confidence faltered when her face turned red. This time, there was something mixed with anger, and whatever this was, couldn't let her say any more. She bit her lower lip in irritation, and glared at the blonde's hand. The blue-eyed teen followed her eyes.

Uh-oh. Those pale violet orbs were looking at the hand that had accidentally squeezed something. Then his eyes widened. He hadn't squeezed… _Her_… Had he?

Oh, God. He had!

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

He quickly tried to apologize, but the expression on her face only told him one thing. He was dead. He opted to run, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him Damn. It was definitely not his day.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade said, stepping beside him.

"So you've decided to follow that pervert's ways, eh?"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"NO! You've got it all wrong! It was an accident! An accident!"

The blonde teen furiously cried. This was definitely not his day! Was God punishing him? Why! He wasn't even close to his perverted uncle's path!

"Accident my a-"

"Chouin Shion. I thought your mother said you were as well behaved as Taruho-kun."

The said girl shot Naruto a hateful glare before her features melted into a frustrated, pleading expression.

"I am!"

The woman shook her head again, and gave a deep sigh.

"Even though I'm very good friends with both of your parents, I'm afraid I can't let either of you off the hook. You both get detention for 1 week, starting today."

"WHAT?!"

The detainees both screamed in unison, and were about to protest when Tsunade shot the two of them heart stopping looks.

"Not only were the two of you late on the very first day, but the both of you also disrupted the opening ceremony, something that has never happened since the academy was established."

That immediately deflated any bubbling protest from the energetic teens. She raised a hand to lightly massage her temple.

"Taruho-kun, please assist them to their respective sections. We will discuss your punishments after school."

With that she pivoted and made her way through the crowd, marching back up to the stage, where the Vice President of the student council and the representative of the freshmen batch had remained standing all through out the disturbance, the former with an indifferent, prim expression while the latter was visibly bored and on the verge of sleep.

The students had begun to walk back to their places, leaving Naruto, Shion and Taruho to themselves.

"Naruto-kun. I am Chouin Taruho, 2nd year Class A."

Taruho said, stepping in front of the Naruto, and then bowed perfectly, startling the blonde.

"I would like to apologize for Shion-sama's outburst. Please don't hold it against her."

"No, I should be apologizing-"

Naruto began to apologize, but Shion didn't want to hear it.

"I'm in section C, Taruho-ni-san."

The brunette smiled sheepishly at Naruto, which the blonde returned.

"Shion's a 1st year, how about you, Naruto-kun?"

"Just leave him be, _Taruho._"

She snapped, and turned her back on them. She absolutely hated this day, loathed it with her tiny heart.

"Me too. "

The raspy voice trailed off, as Naruto dug deep in his pocket, pulling a rumpled paper out and handed it to the senpai.

"Sec C."

**&&&**

"_Sometimes accidents happen in life from which we have need of a little madness to extricate ourselves successfully__"_

_-__François de la Rochefoucauld_

_

* * *

  
_

Note: **Chouin = sealing.**

I need a beta. :D Email me if you're interested.

Please help me correct the grammar, spelling, etc of this chapter. :D I was wasted the entire time I typed this and didn't double check it. .


End file.
